


生态观光脑洞01

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [53]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 大蜂后！





	生态观光脑洞01

大蜂后！  
古代蜂后。那时候蜂群就是正常的蜜蜂社会，蜂后一旦生产新的蜂后就会被杀死或者放逐，而且到了时候，雄蜂会强制让蜂后生新蜂后。  
所以真的是渣雄蜂呢。  
大蜂后被逼生下新蜂后之后就被放逐了，然后因为不知名的原因被封印，直到现代，人类社会的演员糕开盖有奖，喝蜜蜂快乐水的时候把大蜂后解封。  
一开始大蜂后根本没有清醒意识，看到糕以为是雄蜂，过去吃唧唧，吃精液补充体力。  
觉得怎么这个雄蜂的精液味道这么奇怪......  
大蜂后穿着破破烂烂的肚兜，根本没法盖住身体。  
喝完了精液之后恢复理智，很害羞！觉得自己真的颜面尽失，但是大蜂后不习惯现代社会，糕也不知道送回蜂群会不会出问题，只好在家里养着，每天按时回家，买蜂群出口来的蜂蜜给大蜂后吃。然后大蜂后会产乳！糕一开始不喝，但是倒掉好浪费，而且很好闻，就喝了，哇神清气爽，高蛋白低脂肪，简直是完美健身补剂！  
然后就慢慢产生感情，大蜂后在家会穿糕的旧衣服，男朋友衬衫！  
后来就doi了！  
大蜂后也慢慢习惯了吃人类的食物。  
后面自然就是揣崽子啦，虽然还是卵生，但是只有两只小雄蜂和一只小蜂后哦。  
糕也光明正大宣布自己结婚，而且已经有三个孩子了！  
一开始都还diss他：隐婚骗粉的垃圾！  
结果看到狗仔偷拍的糕抱着小小蜂后领着小小雄蜂出门的照片，都：这位博主请你不要给自己加戏，我们要看三只小蜜蜂。  
没错，糕和大蜂后的孩子都是穿小蜜蜂衣服的！超可爱，还有纱的小翅膀！  
糕：？？？  
然后后来也陆续有人拍到大蜂后，惊为天人！  
大概就是那种UC标题吧。  
然后蜂群其实本来不关注人类社会，不过宅女很喜欢人类的二次元产品嘛，也会到人类社会的网络上看番，就发现了，然后跟其他蜂后说了。  
发现是古代蜂后，都很惊讶！  
大蜂后也很惊讶，因为他存在的年代，蜂后之间只可能自相残杀到只剩一只，要随时提防自己的兄弟和孩子。  
都很感慨，大蜂后也很高兴现在蜂后们不需要自相残杀啦。  
但是！蜂群超看不起糕的呢。  
觉得一个人类有什么资格和大蜂后doi啊，还结婚，还生子！  
但是大蜂后就是喜欢糕啊，也没有办法。  
糕就是超级好老公好爸爸这种，出门永远都是自己带孩子，大蜂后随便逛街这种。不过大蜂后其实不太喜欢出门，一般都在家里看书。主要是人类看到他就呆住了，还会偷拍。  
经常去蜂群做客，宅女蜂后就是大蜂后的痴女粉！会裸体袭击大蜂后的！  
大蜂后那个年代是蜂后挑选雄蜂交配嘛，所以看到七个蜂后在蜂群的乱交行为真的很脸红羞涩呢！  
糕：哇......  
大蜂后：想回家。  
腹黑蜂后偷偷在糕家装了摄像头，七个蜂后看着两人doi的视频哭。  
“大蜂后......大蜂后陛下怎么.....怎么可以被这种人类的肮脏肉棒插入！呜呜呜......不要玩大蜂后的胸部了啊！”  
大蜂后：阿嚏！  
然后三只小蜜蜂也是念的人类幼儿园，黄色小帽子！两只小小雄蜂就是哥哥呢！过马路会挽着小小蜂后的手，三只可爱的小蜜蜂一起回家！  
平时的话会帮忙按摩糕的身体，因为健身加上拍动作戏，会有些肌肉酸痛嘛，被按摩之后就好了。  
糕平时健身也会带大蜂后的奶，还会跟粉丝炫耀：这是老婆的爱心饮品哦。  
粉丝：这位博主麻烦你不要给自己加戏，我们想看你老婆。

总之，这个开始是想走黑暗风格的脑洞，最后也变成了无脑甜。


End file.
